The new DADA professor
by Jinkxs
Summary: A new DADA professor arrives and she shares her vision of the world with her students. A collection of one-shots about what happens when someone with different thought process teaches at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I will only say it once; this universe is not mine but I've stumbled on some random thought that are mine. Hope you enjoy it!

Miss Smith

Lily was not in a good mood. She tried her hardest to ignore the obnoxious stare of the Potter heir while also diverting her eyes from Sev- no, Snape's. She was still reeling from having her world turned upside down from that fateful day after her OWLs. That afternoon, her closest confident recused his rights from her friendship by the mention of a simple word. Her lips curled with disgust, just thinking about that filthy term.

She sighed as the volume in the classroom rose again, refusing to give in temptation and meet those hazel eyes that were so full of warmth. To distract herself, she checked the room, taking in the empty desk on the front, the odd desk arrangement (they were in small groups that could hold four persons) where Dorcas was chatting away with two other Gryffindor girls about the latest whatever.

She checked her watch, sighed again and turned to her left side to look behind her to try to understand what did their new DADA professor wanted to achieve by having all four houses in the same session. If she accidentally met eyes with the messy haired boy from behind, the fact that she wanted that visual contact was a secret that she intended to keep in her grave. If she didn't tear from his burning scrutiny, it was just to try to politely ask him if he needed something from her.

She snapped back to the front when the doors on top of the stairs banged on the wall. A small and almost childlike figure emerged. All of her classmates closed their mouths. The new professor that was mysteriously missing from the opening dinning fest kept all of their attention. As she slowly marched down the stairs, Lily observed her. She wanted to call her pretty but held back, for a reason that she couldn't grasp.

She brushed that thought away and turned in unison with all students when the chalk board reveled the disposition of the classroom with sitting assignments. She quickly noted that this professor would be no-nonsense while scrambling to get to her seat. When she sat, she smugly noted that only a handful of students mirrored her, thought she pettily decided to ignore the part where her fellow housemates were in slight minority.

"Open your books page 12." As she did, their professor examined the class with eagle-like eyes. She sighed softly making everyone pause. "I do not tolerate unpunctuality, disobedience or any other form of lack of respect. Therefore, for every student that has been late, all houses will be deduced of ten points. Since you didn't obey my orders, any person of your group that is not on their seat, their textbook correctly opened will cost ten points to all the houses on the groups." The red-haired prefect was seething. The unfairness of the situation burned her as her desk mates joined the ravenclaw already installed and her. All their house points were probably down to the beginning with that harsh punishment.

"You may call me Miss Smith, there will be at least five minutes at the end of each session to answer questions that you may still have." Miss Smith then started to explain how evaluations and assignments would be dealt. Her voice hadn't even rose the slightest. It felt as if she was enjoying it.

Lily started to feel like she did, last June. As the despair of unfairness started to rise like bile in her throat and unwanted tears burned her eyes, she raised her hand. Miss Smith ignored her and started to talk about the lesson –simple remedies against the most generic poisons that existed. As she rose from her seat and slapped her hands on the desk in front of her, she noted in the back of her mind that what the new DADA professor taught wasn't from the textbook.

"It's unfair!" She panted as she swallowed back the sign of her weakness. Miss Smith asked in what way the situation they were in was unfair to her. She gritted her teeth before answering. "Some students here had come in time, switched places when you demanded so and had their books opened when needed. It's unfair that they get the same punishment as those who didn't!"

"My, how selfish, and from a prefect, so disappointing." She didn't look so, in fact, her expression hadn't changed since she stepped foot in the class. "Since your prefect requested so, our session's Q&A will be held right now. In this class, you won't be put against other houses but you will have a sort of study group of four. Look at your table mates. They will be your partners as of now and until the end of the year. As for your request of fairness, should I reward someone for doing what is asked of them? Something that should be considered as normal, might I add."

Miss Smith didn't look at her when she spoke, she analyzed every person that felt like Lily but didn't dare speak up. The professor waited a few seconds and then resumed her lesson while her classmates were scrambling to take notes when realizing that reading the textbook probably wouldn't be enough for this class. Lily sighed again. It felt they would have another incompetent DADA teacher, this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Wang

"Alright, class. Can anyone tell me what is the difference between dark and light magic?" Miss Wang (as she requested of them to call her) asked to the class of seventh year. No one answered, confused about what she meant. It was so obvious to all of them, yet, no one could articulate a response. She hummed softly for a moment before resuming her monologue, knowing no one would give her an answer.

"It depends, I guess. Some will say intent, other laws categorizations and more and more. It is a question that should be easily answered by now would say some of my peers, but is it? You have all heard of the three Unforgivable Curses but can someone tell me what makes them forbidden?"

Charles, a muggle-born Gryffindor who had his parents murdered last summer by a raid of death eaters wiped out his hand with a frown. Miss Wang nodded toward him. "These spells are dark curses because they aim to hurt!" Some of his classmates winced in sympathy, knowing where his speech came from. Their professor asked the class if someone else had an answer without removing her gaze from Charles'.

When silence met her once again, she resumed. "We will review some wizards and witches that had probably been forgotten through the years: Cassair Madagain, Godfred Hunter and Caroline Dewspott.

"First of all, Cassair Madagain was a very average wizard. You could trace down his life through the 14th century but it is not what interest us, today. What could be noted, however is that he did not go to any kind of magical school and was a farmer. He had all kind of animals, magical or not and most importantly, some would say, he invented the killing curse." Everyone gasped at that information.

"He thought it was inconvenient to end lives the muggle way, finding it to be lacking and very messy. He then decided to use his magic to somehow make his life easier. And it did. After years of struggles, he managed to create a spell that could make his work easier and the end of his animals less painful. That technic spread to all farmers around the world for a century until someone had the idea to associate the easy slaughter of animals to mankind.

"Godfred Hunter, one of the most paranoid dark lords of his time was not the first that misused that spell but clearly the one who made it Unforgivable. He killed thousands of muggles this way in at least four known countries very easily. All magical governments agreed to ban this curse to avoid another bloodbath of this kind –not that it helped, as we can all witness.

"He is also known for another thing, but to a lesser degree. As I said, this wizard was terribly paranoid. He trusted no one but himself. He did have followers but they were peripheral. Since he could not trust anyone but himself, he took inspiration from the horcrux ritual which, I remind you is a way to section your soul in to two parts. He designed his spell to be as permanent as possible, without having to use a lot of magic. He then had at his disposition a form of magic that was almost never-ending and sentient enough to protect him without him ordering it so.

"When the light side managed to catch him, he was kissed immediately and that spell he used was brought to the best run-masters, alchemists, arithmancy masters and other fancy, quite tricky subjects to be put down. They all agreed that such a spell was too inhumane to be let around so they used their collective skills to make sure that the spell would never be used this way again. They all made sure to bind the spell with different kind of characteristics so not everyone could use it. First of all, they nullified the paranoia factor from which it was born, so the person had to use a happy thought to create a version of themselves that would come and protect them. Yes, the so revered light 'Patronus spell' has quite a dark past, ironically. Now, they could not vanish every aspect of the spell or it would only create a new spell, making it trickier to work around. For example, someone who could cast the spell will show a manifestation of their soul like what their animagus form would look like, most of the time."

"Last but not least, we have a light lady who managed to die of old age. Caroline Dewspott was from a light family who was raised with prejudice against the dark side. She entered a group of light supporters where she quickly raised through the ranks. But most of all, she is known to never have used a dark spell. When she arrived in power, she started to kill dark families. Her favorite spell is said to be wingardium leviosa for the newborn that were doomed in a dark existence. She called what she did a mercy for the children of all sides since no child would grow to become dark and the children of the light side were protected from the adults of the others side. No one managed to find who the 'savior of the light' was until she died and the mysterious deaths reduced considerably."

"All these individuals have done a lot of other things in their lives, in fact, lady Dewspott had helped a lot the magical community with her devotion but knowing what you do as of now, would you call her a light lady, the Patronus spell the epitome of the light side or the killing curse an abject thing?"

All mused quietly at the end of her speech, slowly, Katherine, a Slytherin raised her hand. When given the permission to speak, she asked why the killing curse had not been restricted like the Patronus spell. "A very good question from your classmate. They did not try to change the killing curse because the residual of magic of it was too present. What they did with the protector's charm was to trace down where it was cast and change the basics of the spell. Since it was cast only once, it was feasible to change the trace into something else. It is very difficult to create a new spell when something that already feel like it has been created. The killing curse had been used so many times that its residual of magic made it impossible to change the core of the spell, the same could be noted for lady Dewspott's spells. When the creators of tickling charms and whatsoever did not think of the deviant uses of the spell and the trace of it soaked the ambient magic so long that it was near impossible."

"But surely, professor, it could have been done by a group of scientists like from the Patronus charm" Another student pitched in that all twisted spells could have undergone such courses, when thinking about it.

"When their work for the Patronus charm was done, it has been decided that to avoid any perversion of other spells, all specialists would have several of the keys of that work obliviated by a several master occlumentists who went under the same spell. I assure you, even if it could be done, the balance would be so tipped that magic could destroy itself in some form or another."

Miss Wang gave them their group work and checked her watch. She asked the students if they wanted another anecdote of the sort about the history of a spell. They all agreed. She asked them to choose between the perversion of either the 'lover's note' or the 'lover's kiss', smirking. They all blushed heavily, refusing to respond or meet eyes with anyone.

The professor's eyes gleamed with sadistic pleasure before starting. "I guess it is up to me to choose which one it would be, then. For your information, there is different routes toward a physical form of partnership.

"A form of soul bounding that was done since eons was the lover's note that consist into giving off a part of their soul to their partner. It is the closest from soul mates that you could potentially find that I know of. The ritual is forgotten and unused ever since the dark knight Felix used the logic of the ritual to sever his soul into a safe place so that he could forever protect his lord and be beside him. It was the start of the creation of the horcrux rituals.

"The lover's kiss consists of a sensual charm used in the privacy of the bedroom. I think you can all work from that how it was used. The caster projected their 'kisses' toward their lover, which made them feel it but in an overwhelming enhanced scale. It has been said that some of the most sadistic individuals used it to make their lover feel pain, which, in the privacy of the bedroom may be called a kink. However, when more and more individuals used it in the streets, it became highly frowned upon and the recreational use of the kiss stopped. The Cruciatus Curse is used so that every nerve of the victim would be overwhelmingly raw. It also explains why you have to enjoy causing suffering to be able to cast it, in a twisted reminder of the lover's kiss. I think that will be all for today, use the remaining time to plan for the final exam."

It was at that moment that they decided to have a healthy dose of fear toward their professor. No matter how much it hurt to admit it, they all agreed on the fact that she was the best DADA professor they ever had –not that there was much competition, on that front.


End file.
